Family Affair
by Miyurai
Summary: AU - Kagome and Sesshoumaru's everyday life, together with their three-year-old daughter Ryo. A drabble series prompted by Lianne Sabrina. Enjoy!
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Rai: **_This is my attempt at writing a drabble. I hope it's fine! haha :D

* * *

><p><strong>Family Affair<strong>

**Prompt**: Chocolate

**Word count**: 153 words

The sound of the mixer could be heard at the kitchen of the Taisho's humble home. Kagome was busy baking a cake for hers and Sesshoumaru's wedding anniversary, when their daughter sprang from the kitchen door.

''What are you doing mom?'' asked a three-year-old Ryo as she climbed a stool next to her mother.

''I'm making a chocolate cake for mom and dad's anniversary.'' She said with a bright smile as she glanced at her daughter.

Ryo frowned at her mother's statement as she looked at the bowl that was full of white chocolate chips.

''How come it's not brown?'' She voiced the question in her mind.

Kagome silenced for a moment as she thought of a better way to explain to her daughter why the chocolate chips are white.

''I think its milk cake.'' She mumbled as she grabbed a handful of white chocolate chips and put it inside her mouth. ''Yummy!''


	2. Red Wine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_** Second prompt! A bit longer than the first one. Thanks Sab! (**Lianne Sabrina**) :D

* * *

><p>Family Affair<p>

**Prompt: **Red wine

**Word count: **224 words

Dinner was one the way, and Kagome started to prepare the table when Ryo came rushing in the dining room. She had been playing outside after the kitchen incident took place, and was looking for something to quench her thirst. She rushed to the table seeing that Kagome was pouring liquid on the goblet and grabbed one.

''Hmm, grape juice!" she said as she held the glass and took a sip. Her face grimaced as she tasted none of the grape flavor that she was looking for; instead a strong flavor with a pungent odor coated her taste buds.

Kagome saw that and immediately placed the bottle down as she grabbed the goblet from her daughter's hands. ''Ryo, this is not for kids.'' She said placing the glassware on the table. '_Sesshoumaru will kill me for this._' She thought as she wiped the liquid from the sides of her daughter's mouth with her thumb.

Ryo looked at the bottle that Kagome placed on the table and saw the label with purple and green grape pictures on it. Her brows furrowed as she got confused by what she saw. ''I thought it was grape juice.'' She chided with a playful smile on her lips before a burp came out of her mouth. ''Excuse me.'' She said as she covered her mouth with her small hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you The Ring for reviewing! :D


	3. Mother's Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**A post Mother's Day treat! :D I love you mom! XD

* * *

><p>Family Affair<p>

**Prompt: **Mother's Day

**Word count:** 232 words

Little Ryo poked her head on the door of her father's study. She scanned the large room and tiptoed her way inside when she saw no one in. It was mother's day and she'd like to give Kagome a gift.

She went directly to Sesshoumaru's desk as her eyes caught something. Climbing her father's chair to have a clearer view of it, she found a rectangular shaped thing that was wrapped in a silver foil adorned with a silver ribbon. She was about to touch it when the door fully opened and entered Kagome with Sesshoumaru in tow.

"It looks like someone has found my gift first before you do." Sesshoumaru said as he eyed his daughter sideways. Ryo just covered her mouth with her little hands as she stifled a giggle. She was caught by her father!

Sesshoumaru raised a brow on his daughter that she responded with a toothy grin. They hadn't noticed as Kagome unwrapped the gift and revealed a large frame that has the three of them, oil painted on it. It was the day that their daughter was born and he thought that it would be the best gift that he could give his wife.

Kagome turned to him and with teary eyes as she said "Thank you," she tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on Sesshoumaru's lips, while Ryo covered her eyes as with her hands.


	4. Wallet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**My poor idea of the said prompt. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Family Affair<p>

**Prompt**: Wallet

**Word count**: 180 words

"Okay Suzy, I found a bag that will suit what you are wearing." Ryo's voice sounded from the living room. Kagome, who had just finished cleaning their bedroom, went out to take a look on her daughter.

She heard her talking to her doll as she played all by herself in the living room. "Suzy you are such a gorgeous woman!" she exclaimed as she twirled the doll in her hands. Kagome got curious of her daughter that she went to her side and crouched. Ryo turned her head and greeted her with a warm smile. "Doesn't her bag suit her, Mom?" she asked.

Kagome froze from her position as she saw the thing that was glued to the doll. It was Sesshoumaru's wallet!

"Ryo, that thing is not a toy. It is Daddy's wallet, darling." She patiently explained to her daughter.

Ryo turned her head back at her doll, "Suzy, it seemed that your new bag was someone else's." she turned back at her mother and with a shy smile she said, "Suzy and I were both sorry, mom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? o.O


End file.
